


The Boss

by huanhuan770



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: BDSM-lite, F/M, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, domination kink, tiny bit of breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12595792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanhuan770/pseuds/huanhuan770
Summary: Another little request:Reader delivers coffee to the top dogs at Simple Ricks and has a little crush on the big boss, Rick Sanchez.  He takes advantage of this.





	The Boss

You take a deep breath and walk into the Simple Ricks’ production factory, the sweet sugary scent of the wafers hitting you instantly. You slip a pastry over to the security guard and he makes his customary greeting, “Hey, w-w-what’s a cute thing like you doing delivering coffee?”   
“Ohh, you know, pays the bills until I get my big break!” you joke.  
He laughs and buzzes you in, “Same time tomorrow, sweetie.”  
You try to ignore the way he smirks as his eyes take you in and carry on walking. You drop off the coffees with a couple of the little managers, before making your way to the office of the big boss. There’s a reason you always offer to take the Simple Ricks’ delivery and it has nothing to do with the scintillating conversation you have with the Rick on the door. They may all look pretty much the same, but there’s something different about the boss, something you just can’t get enough of. Every time you see him, you can’t help but imagine how his hands would feel on you, how rude and arrogant he is and you feel a wave of shame pass over you at how much it turns you on. You smooth down your hair, take a deep breath and knock on his door, peering slowly round, “Mr Sanchez?”

He waves you in impatiently, but continues frowning at some paperwork on his desk. You step forward quickly and put the coffee down on his desk. He grunts, barely acknowledging you, until he realises that you’re still stood in front of him.

“W-w-what is it?” he scowls, giving you a cursory glance. “Y-you want some free Simple Ricks or something?”

“Oh, no, I, uh, I just-“

“You just what? Spit it out, sugar, I got *uurrrp* work to do,” he says, sitting back in his chair and raising his eyebrow at you.

Your palms feel so sweaty and you’re itching to rub them down your thighs. Your mind has gone completely blank now you’re here in his office and you stammer out a reply.

“You guys must really like our coffee, huh? You send out for it nearly every day.”  
“I don’t, I don’t see how that’s any of yo*uurrp*ur business. Unless you’re working in my finance department?”  
Your cheeks flush crimson and you nervously reach up to bite your nails, before quickly tucking your hands in your pockets.  
“Sorry, sir, I…I’ll go now.” You turn to leave, mortified at the thought of ever having to return, but before you can reach the door, he has stood up.  
“Stop. Come, come back here. Come on, I won’t-won’t bite.” He grins a toothy smile and your stomach does somersaults. “It’s you, always you, isn’t it? They-they running short on Ricks over there?”  
“No, no, I offer to come here.”  
It takes a minute for your brain to catch up with your mouth and realise what you’ve said; you squeak and clap a hand to your mouth, blushing even more furiously. 

Rick licks his lips lecherously and walks round his desk towards you, “Is-is that so?” he murmurs. You instinctively back away from him, “Mr Sanchez, I should go, I-I-I have to work.”  
“Y-you-you’re not going anywhere,” he growls. Your back hits something solid and you look around wildly, realising that you’re not as close to the door as you’d hoped. He rests one hand against the wall, blocking your path and leans his face down towards yours. He smells like Simple Ricks and cigarettes and you can see a glimpse of his chest where he has loosened his tie. He absentmindedly runs a finger down the lapel of your jacket, before jabbing you painfully in the chest.   
“W-what did you reeeaally come here for. Tell me. Tell me.”  
The way his voice rumbles low in his chest makes your knees buckle and you dread to think how pitiful you must look. You look down at your feet, your brand-new, cute, little shoes, and mumble, “To see you.”

He takes your chin in his hand and tilts your face up, “I-I thought as much.” Your eyes slide down, your face burning with shame. “Y-you, do you want me to give you *uurp* w-what you came here for, baby?” You feel like you can barely breathe to form an answer, but he doesn’t give you a chance to reply.  
“Take your clothes off. Now.” There is such an animalistic look in his eyes, that you don’t know whether to be scared or aroused. You shake as you pull off your clothes, one by one, hesitating when you get to your underwear.

“Keeeep going, baby. I-I- want, I want to see all of you.” You gaze up into his eyes and his words send shivers down your spine. You throw the rest of your clothes to the floor and stand in front of him, fully naked. The fact that he’s still dressed, exerting so much power over you, causes you to clench your thighs together, whimpering. He slowly unknots the tie from around his neck and barks, “Down, get down on your knees. Hands above your head.” You drop down onto your knees and let him fasten the tie tightly around your wrists. He unzips his pants and watches as you stare, open-mouthed, at the bulge behind his underwear. He holds your hands above your head and strokes your face, lifting your chin up to look at him.  
“Y-you, are you ready, baby? You ready for, for this? Open your mouth.”

Rick pulls his dick out and rubs it across your cheek, before pushing it slowly inside your mouth. You splutter and whimper as you take more of him, but desperately try to do as good a job as possible, your aching need for him finally being satisfied.   
“Y-you’ve been making those poor Ricks down there pretty, pretty jealous, you know? Every time you, you walk in here, in-in your cute little outfits. You, did you think I didn’t see w-what you were trying to do? I-I *uurrp* run this entire factory and I know, every little, everything that goes on.”

Your eyes widen as you suck enthusiastically, watching as he grunts and thrusts into you.  
“Fuck, baby, you-you, is this what you wanted?”  
He suddenly pulls out of your mouth and without any warning, drags you across the floor by your wrists, still bound tightly with his tie. 

He pushes you back onto his desk forcibly, scattering paper and notes everywhere.   
“Keep those hands above your head,” he snarls, glaring down at you as you wriggle and pant heavily. “W-w-who knew you would be so ready for it, huh?” He lifts your legs onto his shoulders and enters you with one smooth motion. You cry out, eyes watering as he stretches you open, and he claps a hand over your mouth, shushing you gently.  
“Breathe for me, baby, breathe.” He eases slowly in and out of you and runs a hand gently down your quivering body, “There we go, that-that’s it.” 

You arch your back and moan as he fills you up, every so often angling his thrusts just right. He reaches up and unfastens your wrists, moving your hands down to your clit, where he helps you rub slow little circles with your fingers. You’re lost in a blissful haze of pleasure; every nerve in your body is on fire and you’re so far gone, you don’t even care about what any of the other Ricks will think when you finally leave his office. You don’t notice his fingers slip away from yours, as you keep up the rhythm, your eyes closed as you feel your orgasm getting closer. You gasp when you feel the silk of his tie around your neck and open your eyes to see him grinning down at you. He tenderly kisses the hollow of your throat, running his tongue up towards your ear, before wrapping the tie around your neck and squeezing lightly. 

“Say my name,” he whispers, “Say it. I like hearing it, hearing you say it.”

He pulls the tie tighter, your head swims, “M-M-Mr. Sanchez,” you pant, black spots appearing at the corners of your vision. You push your hands weakly up against his chest, trying frantically to take more air in. Just as you think you can’t take anymore, he releases you and laughs as you cough and gasp, your throat stinging. 

“Who’s the boss around here?”

“You are,” you moan. Your head is swimming from the sudden rush of air and a heady bolt of pleasure courses through your veins as he starts pushing into you harder. 

“Are-are you *uurrp* going to come back and-and see me?”  
“Mmmhmm, yes…”  
“Yes, what?”  
“Yes, Mr Sanchez, I promise.”

Rick lifts your legs up again and licks his thumb, stroking and teasing you. Down below, you can still hear the machines in the factory whirring and the Ricks shouting to each other over the noise. As though he can read your mind, Rick leans in close to you and mutters, “Ohh, if-if only, if only they knew. Maybe next time I’ll *uurrp* invite them up here and-and let them have you.” You groan and clench around him; you can feel him smirking into your neck, “Come on, baby, that’s it. Don’t- don’t be shy now. Let me see you come, spread out on my desk.” You feel the heat pooling in your belly and washing over you as you come, whimpering pitifully, not caring who can hear you. Rick screws his face up, thrusting a few more times inside you, breathing heavily, “FUCK.”

He slowly pulls out of you and goes to pick up your clothes, tossing them over to you.   
“I-I’ll be very disappointed if I don’t see you here ag*urrp*ain,” he says, “Maybe, who knows, maybe I can find a place for you here.” He winks at you, causing your heartbeat to quicken. You throw the rest of your clothes on and, spotting his tie on the floor, you pick it up and pass it to him. You watch him fiddle with it for a few minutes before murmuring, “Let me.” He watches as you concentrate, knotting it neatly. You gently pat his chest when you’re finished, before quickly looking away in embarrassment. “Will, um, will you be needing more coffee?” He shakes his head, “Not right now, anyway.” He stands with his arms folded, smiling smugly at you, enjoying your sudden nervousness and confusion.   
“Ok, well, I’ll see you later,” you mumble, and before you can change your mind, you stand on your tip-toes, kiss him softly on the cheek and practically run out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I did a second version of this request, where Rick Sanchez and Reader are already acquainted and meet up regularly for fun at the office ;)


End file.
